1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a color wheel and a motor for the same, and in particular to a color wheel and a motor for the color wheel, both of which are used in the projection technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital Light Processing (DLP) is a widely used projection technology. DLP has several advantages over other methods including, high brightness, accurate tone reproduction, quick response time, noise-free operation, thin and light composition and the like.
In a DLP projector, a digital control method and a reflection principle are adopted. Light rays from the light source are collected and focused by the lens to pass through three color filters. Then, the light rays are projected onto a Digital Micro-mirror Device (DMD). Since the DMD includes several movable micro mirrors, the tilt angle and deflection time of each movable mirror may be controlled by driving electrodes. Then, the light rays are projected to form an image by switching the direction of the light ray reflections.
In the DLP projector, a color wheel 3 for generating the light rays of several colors is generally provided. Referring to FIG. 1, the color wheel 3 mainly includes a washer 31, a color filter 32 and a motor 33. The washer 31 and the color filter 32 are mounted on the motor 33. In this case, the motor 33 includes a housing 331 and a motor body 332 which rotates together with the housing 331.
Besides, the color wheel is also used in Liquid Crystal on Silicon (LCOS) projectors and Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) projectors. Herein, the function of the color wheel is the same as in DLP projectors for separating the light rays into several colors.
In general, the motor for the color wheel rotates at a speed higher than 7200 rpm. When the rotation center of the motor is away from the central axis of the rotation shaft (i.e., when the rotation center is not located on the central axis of the rotation shaft), the operation of the color wheel may be adversely influenced by vibration and noise.
It is therefore an important subject of the invention to provide a color wheel and a motor for the same to solve the problem mentioned above.